ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Eagles
Josh Eagles was born on July 2, 1986 in Oshawa Ontario Canada. At the age of 5 he moved to a small town called Tweed where he was then raised and first found his love fore wrestling. In January 2003 Josh discovered E-Fedding and the E-fed character known as Josh Eagles came into being as a representation as the character he wanted to become. Later on in the year of 2005, Josh began to realise his dream as he began training with the CIWA and T.J Harley to begin working the Canadian Independent Wrestling Circuit. Training During the summer of 2005 Josh got his first taste of the wrestling world while training with the Canadian Independent Wrestling Alliance with Eric Dawson and Ruffie Silverstein. Shortly after Josh was forced to move to St.Catharines where he began training at the "Worker's House" with T.J. Harley and Crazzy Steve. Josh spent 4 months there before contuning his training in Buffalo with Jake "The Great" Gannon.After a total of 7 months of training Josh moved again and left training to pursue wrestling more. The Indies Josh saw his first Indy match in late 2005 at the Great Canadian Wrestling Expo where he took a quick loss to a fellow indy wrestler. Josh was thrilled by the experince and began to work harder and appeared a few times in small shows across Ontario trying to build a name for himself. But do to school Josh's first indy reign was cut short with only 7 appearances and gaining 2 victories to his name. In this short time he was praised and he waits patiently for his chance to step into the ring again. E-Fed Eagles Josh Eagles as an e-fed character is a much more widely known name to the world then the indy wrestler. Making his start as Co-Founder of Pure Soul Wrestling in 2003 Josh became quickly obsessed with E-Fed wrestling and wanted to try more. After an extended period of time the PSW closed and Josh went to the MPW... which quickly after closed and Josh became a permant resident of the infamous Universal Wrestling League. Josh has held such names as "The Canadian Eagle", "The Death Eagle", "The Main Attraction", and "The Canadian Prodigy." He is also the founder of one of the greatest tag team "rip offs" in E-Fed history D-Generation NeXt. Along with E-Feds Josh has participated in many e-wrestler tournement, like "All E Wrestling" and "The Lander's Tournement". Josh won the AEW Tourney but took a quarter final loss in the LT. Josh's greatest match of all time came in the LT though when he faced off against Alicia Kistune in what is considered to be the best group of role plays produced by Josh in his entire E-Fed Career. Josh's greatest E-fed rival is "The Sensational" Shawn Stevens. Josh and Shawn spent months battling for the UWL World Championship. Josh also is known for the forming of the Pure Soul Wrestlers with E-Fed Legends Reck Maverick and Flap Flanagan. E-Federations *Pure Soul Wrestling *More Power Wrestling *Universal Wrestling League *Cross-Conintental Wrestling Alliance *Lion's Road/Pro Wrestling Spirit Titles And Accolades 1x UWL World Champion 2x UWL Heritage Champion 1X UWL Tag Team Champion 3x PSW All Canadian Champion 2x PSW Tag Team Champion 4X PSW Pure Wrestling Champion 1X MPW United Kingdom Champion Finishing Moves *Eagles Wings - The Emerald Funsion/Air Raid Siren *Eagles Claw - Triangle Choke *Sensational Swanton - Swanton Bomb